An electric switching system is known from document WO/0033341 A1 comprising three input terminals, three output terminals, an electric switching module having three first and three second electric switches, and a module controlling the electric switching module. Said switching system is intended to be fixed onto a rail conforming to standard DIN 46277 (of the Deutsches Institut für Normung) also called a DIN rail.
Each input terminal is connected to a fixed input contact of a first respective switch and to a fixed input contact of a second respective switch, and each output terminal is connected to a fixed output contact of a first switch and to a fixed output contact of a second switch, so as to connect the first input terminal to the first output terminal, the second input terminal to the second output terminal and the third input terminal to the third output terminal in closed position of the first switches, and to connect the first input terminal to the second output terminal, the second input terminal to the first output terminal and the third input terminal to the third output terminal in closed position of the second switches;
In closed position of each switch, the two fixed contacts of the switch are electrically connected together via a mobile contact, also called a contact bridge. The switching module comprises a holding member of the mobile contacts, also called a contacts-holder, on which the mobile contacts are arranged of the first and second electric switches.
The control module comprises the electric driving device able to move the contacts-holder between a first position in which the first switches are closed and the second switches are open, and a second position in which the first switches are open and the second switches are closed.
However, said electric switching system is not upgradeable and only allows the connecting of the input and output terminals to external electric cables via respective screw/nut assemblies.
It is therefore the objective of the invention to propose an electric switching system allowing several possible configurations of the switching module relative to its control module, whilst minimising necessary handling operations to change over from one configuration to another.